


You Are Like Home (Seventeen One-Shots)

by hoonie_bby



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (Relationships/Ships are added as each chapter is posted), Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, a lil bit of naked cuddling (but nothing spicy)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonie_bby/pseuds/hoonie_bby
Summary: where many boys find comfort in each otherora bunch of one-shots of many different ships in Seventeen.





	1. Sunday Morning - 2ji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo and Jihoon's morning was spent well, but Jihoon may have secretly wanted to push Jisoo when he started singing Maroon 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, the summary kinda sucks a little, but I didn't know how to word it. Anyway please enjoy!

Jisoo woke up, with a small body clinging onto him. As he looked down, Jihoon had his lips slightly parted and small snores were coming out of his mouth. Jihoon’s hair was also very messy, but Jisoo found it cute nevertheless. Either way Jisoo absolutely melted at the sight and kissed the top of his head.

At night, Jihoon is clingier than usual, and Jisoo has no problem with that as he treasures the skinship his lover gives him. But the morning after, there is usually no space between the two. Jihoon is pressed right up against his hyung, and clings on like a koala. Jihoon won’t admit it out loud but he loves cuddling with Jisoo and Jisoo only.

“Go back to sleep soo-ya. It’s too early” Jihoon mumbles, before attempting to close his eyes again attempting to fall asleep again.

“It’s like eleven am, we do have to eventually get up though Jihoon” Jisoo spoke softly, running his hands up and down Jihoon’s back calmly.

“I just want to stay here….with you” Jihoon had whispered the last part. Jisoo could now say that the sentence that Jihoon just spoke added 50 years to his lifespan.

“Aw Jihoonie” Jisoo cooed, before smothering the younger with kisses.

Jihoon pushed his boyfriend away and turned over and shoved his head under a pillow to attempt to hide away from Jisoo.

“Shut up” Jihoon mumbled. Jihoon was definitely most definitely smiling so hard under the pillow, but wouldn’t dare show it. The older one than rolled over and enveloped Jihoon in a hug while he was still under the sheets and pillow..

“You love me though” Jisoo playfully argued.

“No I don’t. What is love? I have no idea on what you are talking about”.

While Jihoon was in the middle of replying Jisoo snatched the pillow off Jihoon and saw the smile on his face, and broke out into a smile himself. Jisoo then hovered himself over Jihoon and kissed him on the nose, causing a light pink to appear on his cheeks.

“Let’s go do something today. Wanna help me come pick out Jeonghan’s birthday present?” Jisoo asked.

“I have to finish my music project though”.

“That’s due in 3 weeks, at least take a break for today, or even just while we’re out, and if you want you can work on it later”.

“Okay, I’ll come then”.

“It’ll give you a brain break baby, also it’s Sunday. You know what that means” Jisoo spoke with a smirk. Jihoon immediately new what he was going to do.

“Joshua Hong, no” Jihoon tried to stop the elder but was too late.

“Sunday morning, rain is falling”.

Jisoo started laughing at himself, but Jihoon was quick to shut him up.

“That’s it, no kisses or possible makeouts for you”.

Jisoo started to pout and pull puppy eyes, which definitely started to make Jihoon soft. It took a couple minutes for Jihoon to give in, but during those few minutes, the two were just looking at each other, and you could probably feel the love radiating off the both of them. Jisoo was most definitely giving the smaller one heart eyes, and Jihoon was returning them.

Jihoon’s next move definitely took Jisoo by surprise as he kissed him all of a sudden. Jisoo kissed back and they seperated after the short kiss.

“We can have 5 more minutes hoonie, then we gotta get up” Jisoo told the other. He gave back the pillow, and cuddled up to Jihoon, as the younger started to play with his hair.

The pair actually stayed in bed for another half hour before actually getting up. They were also pretty content with how their morning was spent.


	2. Coffee - Jeongcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan is the cute regular, and Seungcheol is the hot barista. So why not yell "Hey Hot Stuff" in the middle of a cafe?

The cafe was at it’s most busiest time of the day. And of course Seungcheol was stressed with the amount of hot beverages he had to make during rush hour. It was 8.00am and all the students and teachers were rushing through to get a hot beverage on their way to school during the cold winter.

Jeonghan had walked into his favourite cafe, and saw a lot of customers. It was around this time he usually came in, and waited for all the comotion to die down before he ordered. Jeonghan was in no rush because on these days, he only had to work to catch up on and was not required at university. At 8.40am most of the rush hour had gone through, and Seungkwan, one of the casual employee’s as well as Jeonghan’s new friend started preparing the food, while Seungcheol started to prepare Jeonghan’s usual caramel latte ready.

Jeonghan was seated in the back corner as usual, and plugged in one earphone and began playing ‘Lovelyz’, which was by far one of his favourite groups, he also began to catch up on some work which he procrastinated from doing. While he was doing that, Seungcheol was began making Jeonghan’s drink as Seungkwan spoke up.

“When are you gonna ask Mr Cutie over there, on a date?”.

That question made Seungcheol choke on nothing, causing Jeonghan to look up, as he only had one earphone in. Seungcheol glanced at Jeonghan and the two made eye contact, making Seungcheol go red and receive butterflies in his stomach. Jeonghan then winked at the elder, then went back to doing his work.

“I’m sure he’s straight Seungkwan, look at him, he must have girls going after him” Seungcheol replied while just finishing the drink.

“The guy has a Sehun sticker on his laptop, I’m sure he’s not. And plus, I know he thinks your cute too” Seungkwan replied grabbing the drink out of Seungcheol hand.

“How do you know?”.

“A little birdie told me, and that little birdie being Jeonghan himself”.

“Just take his food out, Seungkwan”.

Seungkwan did as he was told and sat the order in front of Jeonghan.

“Okay, so Mr Choi Seungcheol, the barister over there thinks your cute, and is too scared to ask you for a date” Seungkwan whispered to Jeonghan. Jeonghan just nodded.

Jeonghan decided to do something he may or may no regret. But being the somewhat fearless guy he is, he just decided to go ahead with it.  
“Hey, hot stuff!” Jeonghan yelled across the room, making Seungcheol point to his chest. “Yes you, Wanna go on a date with me?” Jeonghan asked confidently.

Seungcheol stood there not knowing what to say, and Seungkwan stood up and went to push Seungcheol over to Jeonghan.

“Here’s your chance lover boy” Seungkwan whispered in Seungcheol’s ear, before heading past the counter into the staff room at back.

Seungcheol hesitantly sat down on the chair across from Jeonghan.

“Seungcheol, so can I take you out on a date?” Jeonghan asked the other, who was still very much flustered and blushing.

“Yes, I shall take you on a date” Seungcheol spoke gaining confidence out of nowhere.

“Okay then, here’s my number hot stuff, call me sometime” Jeonghan replied back as he scribbled his number on a sticky note he had. “I suggest, you wouldn’t want to get in trouble by your boss”.

“I am the boss”.

“Oooo, just what I like. Hot business men”.

“Shut up” Seungcheol whispered as he shoved his face into his hands, hiding the blush “I’ll see you later cute stuff”, he spoke before standing up.

When Seungcheol walked into the staff room at the back he was bombarded with multiple questions from his colleagues. Let’s just say the day after the pair went on a date. Then another, then another and then became more when they both realised they wanted more of each other.


	3. Morning Baby - Gyuhan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan and Mingyu kept sharing kisses throughout the morning. Jeonghan was also incredibly happy because of last nights activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written at 2 am, so probably not my best. Anyway, Enjoy!

Jeonghan had woke up with a body pressed up against his back, and an arm thrown over the waist. Mingyu was still sound asleep behind the older one. The thin sheet had been pulled up to their chests covering both men. Jeonghan placed his hand on Mingyu’s before turning around, feeling the pain in his lower back. That movement had woken up Mingyu.

“Hello baby, how are you feeling this morning?” Mingyu mumbled kissing Jeonghan on the forehead.

“I’m a little sore, I don’t think I can walk today” Jeonghan replied thinking back to last night’s activities with a smile.

“Well thank god you and I both don’t have work today then, I’ll look after you” Mingyu spoke, more awake this time.

“What did I do in my past life to get someone lucky like you?” Jeonghan questions, kissing Mingyu softly on the lips.

“Something wonderful than babe. Also I suggest brush your teeth because morning breath sucks” Mingyu told the other, while rubbing his hand along Jeonghan’s hip. “Hey hannie, can you lay on your stomach for a second?” Mingyu then requested, earning a confused look from the older one, but Jeonghan went with it nevertheless.

Once Jeonghan was laying on his stomach, Mingyu began kissing Jeonghan’s back, from the top of his shoulders right down to his lower back side and even planted a kiss on his bum, which earned a squeal out of the elder one.

“Oh my god Mingyu” Jeonghan spoke being quick to cover his butt.

“I saw all of it last night babe, no need to cover it”.

Jeonghan just playfully slapped Mingyu before laying back on his back, laying on your private area isn’t the most comfortable position a lot of the time. Jeonghan sat up and motioned for Mingyu to hug him. Jeonghan grabbed Mingyu’s face and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thankyou for letting me have my first time with you” Jeonghan whispered with his arms wrapped around Mingyu’s shoulders.

“It’s all my pleasure, I wouldn’t want to have mine with anyone else”.

The two just stayed in an embrace for a bit, neither wanting to let go.

“Can you run me a bath Gyu? Please, if that’s okay”.  
“Anything for my baby” Mingyu whispered kissing Jeonghan on the head, before getting out of bed.

“HEY, nice butt you got there” Jeonghan exclaimed.

“Thanks Babe”.

And with that Mingyu began running a bath for both of them. Making sure to use the special bubble bath that the older one loves. It smells of strawberries, which Jeonghan loves, but he also loves anything strawberry related. While Mingyu was in the bathroom, Jeonghan went on his phone, and decided to post on instagram. Jeonghan had taken a photo of a sleepy Mingyu earlier that morning and captioned it ‘i love you so much”, before turning off his phone.

Mingyu walked back in the bedroom about 10 minutes later still naked but with a glass of water.

“I thought you might be thirsty, So I got some water. Also I put that strawberry stuff in the bath that you like”.

Jeonghan took a couple sips before sitting it on the bedside table.

“Pick me up?” Jeonghan asks lifting his arms up like a baby would. Jeonghan was so ready to break out into song, but he stop himself from doing so.

Mingyu picked up his hyung, while Jeonghan wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around the shoulders, looking like a koala and a tree, which that statement is half true. Mingyu had carried Jeonghan into the bathroom and let him down. Jeonghan was sure he could sit in the bathtub without help, since he wasn’t that sore that he couldn’t lift himself in.

Jeonghan wobbled over to wear Mingyu was brushing his teeth, and also brushed his. That was probably a stupid idea since they were going to eat breakfast soon, but the two may or may not have wanted to make out in the bath, because the pair still cannot resist each other’s kisses.

The pair then got into the bathtub together. Mingyu had a somewhat large bathtub that could fit both full grown men into it. Jeonghan was sitting in between Mingyu’s legs with the younger’s arms around his waist once they both washed themselves. Mingyu then started to play with his boyfriend’s hair, as he knows how much he loves it.

“Mingyu, I don’t know if I say this enough but I love you” Jeonghan spoke while turning around to face his boyfriend.

“You tell me like everyday Hannie, but I’ll never get sick of hearing. And I love you more” Mingyu leaned for a kiss, and Jeonghan happily obliged to the kiss.

Mingyu had pulled Jeonghan closer to dry and deepen the kiss. Jeonghan had his hands on his waist, while Mingyu had his hands on the other’s face. They were pretty into the kiss. The couple pretty much spent their time in the bath kissing and sharing small pecks. They eventually got out, and had breakfast. And yes Jeonghan stole one of Mingyu’s shirts because it was ‘more comfortable'.


	4. Healing - Soonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo needed to relax, and Soonyoung was there. He was there to help and comfort the other. He was also there to heal him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is titled after Seventeen's 'Healing', aka one of my favourite songs. I also decided to just add the relationships in the tags as I go along, it will make things easier.
> 
> Also please stream "Oh My!" aka Seventeen's latest comeback. It's so good.

Wonwoo walked into his apartment with his shoulders slumped, and dropped his book bag on the kitchen bench, while getting a can of cola out of the fridge and dropping himself on one of the couches in the lounge room. Wonwoo shared this apartment with 3 other men. His boyfriend Soonyoung was one of them. Jihoon and Mingyu, were the other two, who were also dating.

Soonyoung had just gotten out of the shower, and heard the door shut then books being slammed down on the counter. He put on some boxers, and a shirt, which so happened to be Wonwoo’s and headed out of the bathroom to find his boyfriend. He found him on the couch staring off into space, with a can of Jihoon’s cola in hand. Soonyoung sat down beside him resting a hand on his thigh, Soonyoung could sense that Wonwoo was not feeling 100%.

“Hi baby, Jihoon is going to murder you for stealing one of his drinks”.

“Well Jihoon can always buy some more fucking drinks then” Wonwoo spoke sourly, making Soonyoung flinch a little. Wonwoo quickly realises his mistake and apologises. “I’m sorry Soonie, it’s been a stressful day and I just wanna smash my head into a wall to be honest”.

“It’s okay Nonu, You’re okay” Soonyoung comforted the other. He turned and crossed his legs up on the couch taking Wonwoo’s hand in his, caressing his hand.

“I had the hardest exam out of all my exams today, and I feel like I flunked it. The guy behind me would not stop tapping his pen really hard on the desk, and I was ready to turn around and shove the pen down his throat” Wonwoo spoke, explaining his day.

“Violence isn’t the answer Wonwoo, I’m sure you aced it. You’re the most incredible and smartest guy I know, and you are doing so well in your exams. I couldn’t be any more proud of you my love”.

Wonwoo felt his cheeks go warm and hide his face in the other’s shoulder.

“Get out of here, stop making me blush” Wonwoo spoke in a soft whisper, loud enough for the other to hear.

Soonyoung grabbed Wonwoo’s cheeks forcing the other to look straight at him.

“I’m saying the truth Wonwoo, you are so incredibly smart, and I still don’t know how you like a guy like me, I’m average, while you are the coolest and most handsome guy out there”.

“I mean you are alright I suppose” Wonwoo jokingly said with a small smile on his face. Talking and just being with Soonyoung just made him feel more at ease. That also earned him a small slap on the shoulder from the older one of the pair. “I’m just joking Soonie, but in all seriousness you are absolutely perfect, all the other guys are alright, but I have my eyes set only you”  
Soonyoung hugged Wonwoo that tightly that Wonwoo felt like his left lung was going to pop out. The incredibly tight embrace lasted a few seconds before Soonyoung loosened his grip, but he still didn’t let go, he was pretty much just laying on top of the other. Wonwoo’s stress levels lowered a lot, he was still somewhat stressed but felt a lot calmer than when he first walked in his apartment.

“How about you go for a shower, and I’ll cook some dinner and then I’ll give you a back massage. How does that sound babe?” Soonyoung asked leaning back, while rubbing his hands on Wonwoo’s sides calming him.

“It sounds good” Wonwoo mumbled agreeing “But please don’t burn down the kitchen”.

“That was one time, and it was only the chicken that was burnt. Now quick go for a shower, I’ll wait for you” Soonyoung ordered the other, kissing him softly on the lips before getting off Wonwoo and heading to the kitchen.

While Wonwoo was in the shower, thinking about many things. He just wanted to throw himself out of a window a lot of the time because of university. Sometimes he wished he didn’t go to university, but Wonwoo had always wanted to be a teacher, so he was gonna go through all these terrible exams to achieve that.

While Wonwoo was probably overthinking in the shower, Soonyoung was still cooking some rice and chicken when Jihoon got home. Jihoon went to the fridge to grab the last can of cola but noticed it was gone. Jihoon also noticed that Soonyoung was pantless but didn’t care. All 4 guys often walked around the apartment with little to no clothing a lot of the time.

“Before you ask, Wonwoo had the last can, I’ll get you some more cans tomorrow or whenever I get to the store next. Also what’s in the bag?” Soonyoung asked.

“You better get me some more drinks, I know you’ve been drinking them too. And I just got Gyu’s birthday present want to have a look?” Jihoon asked, and Soonyoung nodded.

Jihoon opened the bag and pulled out a shoe box. Opening the box to show the new shoes. At that time it was also when Wonwoo walked in the kitchen with only underwear on, walking up behind Soonyoung while back hugging the other.

“Are those for Mingyu?” Wonwoo asked, Jihoon nodded. “He is gonna love those” Wonwoo stated, Soonyoung also agreeing.

“He has been eyeing them everytime we walked past the store, so I decided to get them for him, anyway can you hid these in your room, I don’t want him to see them before his birthday” JIhoon asked, Wonwoo nodded before grabbing the bag Jihoon gave him and walking to his room and stashing it in his cupboard.  
Soonyoung finished cooking the simple dish, which was just rice and some chicken alongside some veggies. Wonwoo joined him at the dinner table, alongside Jihoon. Mingyu still had a class on, so he was gonna be home sooner or later.

After they ate, they abandoned Jihoon in the dining room as Soonyoung dragged Wonwoo back to their room. Wonwoo layed down on his stomach as Soonyoung sat on his butt. Soonyoung had ordered for Wonwoo to do that so he could give him that massage he promised him.

Wonwoo began relaxing under the touch. Every time their skin touched, he could feel warmth and butterflies form in his stomach. Wonwoo absolutely loved Soonyoung’s touches, they made him feel very content.

“Hey Soonie”.

“What’s up love?”

“I love you”.

“I love you more” Soonyoung replied, kissing Wonwoo’s shoulder and then cheek.. 

“That’s not possible, I love you the most” Wonwoo playfully argued back.

From outside the door you Jihoon had shouted “We get it, you love each other”, making the couple in the room laugh out loud. Wonwoo would probably saying that Soonyoung’s laughter is like music to his ears.

Wonwoo pulled Soonyoung down on the bed beside him, cuddling up to him, he could hear the other’s heartbeat as he rested his head on his chest.

“Honestly Soonyoung, I think you’re my healing. I don’t need sleep or rest, I just need you” Wonwoo told, speaking nothing but the absolute truth.

Soonyoung’s heart just filled up with content as the biggest smile on his face appeared.

“You are my healing too Wonwoo, I love you so much” Soonyoung said, capturing Wonwoo’s lips in a kiss.

Wonwoo, just smiled at Soonyoung before cuddling back up to him.

“And I love you”.

After that they fell into a comfortable silence. Soonyoung had just been rubbing his hands up and down Wonwoo’s back relaxing him, that had the slightly younger one melting and sighing with content.

Soonyoung was right, when Wonwoo had arrived home with the largest smile on his face.He had received his exam results, and did ace the exam. Wonwoo even got highest marks in that exam too.

Wonwoo couldn’t be any more thankful for Soonyoung. They truly were each other’s healing.


	5. Kiss Kiss - Meanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu and Wonwoo kiss. While being soft together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after like a month. School in my country started back about a month back and I've been busy with that. Also had my birthday yesterday which was pretty cool. 
> 
> The title also comes from Ladies' Code's song 'Kiss Kiss'. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Wonwoo was currently laying on the couch in his shared apartment with Jihoon. Mingyu had placed himself on Wonwoo’s lap and rested his head against the elder’s shoulder. Wonwoo was currently reading a book out loud. Mingyu was stressed, and all he wanted to do was spend time with Wonwoo, so he could take his mind off his university assignments.

Mingyu had stayed at Wonwoo’s that past night. It was almost midnight when Mingyu asked Wonwoo if he could come over, he needed a break badly from this assignment that was driving him insane. They just cuddled once Mingyu arrived. Wonwoo was also playing with his hair to help relax the younger man. Once they woke up they were cuddling again, but this time on the couch.

As the pair were on the couch sitting comfortably, Jihoon and his boyfriend Seokmin walked out into the lounge room hand in hand.

“Whenever I see you two together, there is always zero space between you guys” Jihoon stated while dragging Seokmin into the kitchen that was behind the lounge room.

“You can’t talk Jihoon, there’s never any space between you and Seokmin either” Wonwoo teased back, making the shorter man turned red and walk away once he grabbed a drink.

Mingyu kissed Wonwoo’s neck once the other couple left the room. Wonwoo let out a yelp of surprise.

“Mingyu!” Wonwoo pushed Mingyu’s chest and hid behind his hands.

Mingyu tried to pry Wonwoo’s hands off his face.

“Baby, I can’t see your handsome face if your hands are covering it” Mingyu whined.

Wonwoo felt butterflies form in his stomach as Mingyu complimented him. This was also the first time Mingyu had used ‘baby’ on him. Wonwoo slowly took his hands away from his face and Mingyu immediately held them.

The pair had only met 6 months ago, and they have been hanging out with each other almost every week. 2 months into knowing each other they both began to develop feelings for each other, but 4 months later they still haven’t told the other about their feelings.They both think, or at least hope the feeling is mutual. They are just too scared to say what they are feeling in fear of losing the other.

While Mingyu was holding Wonwoo’s hands, he leaned over the short distance and kissed Wonwoo’s cheeks. He was shocked once again at the contact. Wonwoo then turned his head to the other side to see if Mingyu would kiss his other cheek. And that is exactly what he did. Mingyu placed his hands on each side of the elder’s face, and started to smother the man with kisses. Wonwoo's cheeks got much warmer as Mingyu's heart got faster. Mingyu maneuvered Wonwoo and himself into a lying position on the couch. Mingyu was holding himself over his hyung, their lower parts of their bodies pretty much touching. Wonwoo place his hands on Mingyu’s hips and looked up at the younger.

Mingyu leaned down and kissed Wonwoo’s forehead. The smaller one closed his eyes at the touch, and squeezed Mingyu’s hips. That movement squeezed a noise out of the taller’s mouth. Mingyu’s hips are incredibly sensitive, and tried not to move when Wonwoo placed his hands on them, but since he squeezed them, he accidentally let out a high squeak.

Mingyu then kissed the other's nose, and finally Wonwoo’s lips. That simple kiss turned to a makeout with Mingyu now straddling Wonwoo’s hips. As their kiss got more heated, tongue started to get involved. Their makeout session would of lasted longer if Mingyu’s stomach didn’t growl so loudly. Wonwoo pulled back laughing.

“I think you’re a bit hungry Mingyu, let’s eat then we can continue”.

“Sorry for ruining the mood Babe, I didn’t mean to” Mingyu apologised, pecking Wonwoo on the lips while getting off of him.

Wonwoo dragged Mingyu to the kitchen, and started to prepare some ramen. There wasn’t much food currently in Wonwoo and Jihoon’s apartment. Wonwoo and Mingyu may have ate most of it, while the younger was over.

Wonwoo sat up at the bench with Mingyu was both of their ramen were cooked. Their knees were touching, and would of been holding hands too but Mingyu was to busy eating.

Jihoon and Seokmin walked out of Jihoon’s a few minutes later, hand in hand.

“I’m gonna spend the night at Seokmin’s, we’re gonna go out for lunch first, I’ll be back sometime tomorrow” Jihoon spoke while tying up his shoes at the front door.

“Have fun Jihoon” Mingyu teased, winking at the elder.

Jihoon became really flustered and walked out the apartment, instead of swearing at the younger.

“See you guys later” Seokmin waved, before following after his pink boyfriend.

Mingyu finished his bowl of ramen must faster than Wonwoo, since the boy was quite hungry. Mingyu got up from his seat at the bench and back hugged Wonwoo. Mingyu just sat his head on Wonwoo's back and closed his eyes. Wonwoo could sense that the taller boy was quite tired, despite having so much energy for their small make out session not too long ago. Wonwoo turned around in his chair and returned the hug, Mingyu moved to rest his head on the other's shoulder.

"Can we take a nap, Hyung?" Mingyu asked softly, breath tickling Wonwoo's neck.

"It's only just after lunch now, are you want to take a nap right now?".

"Any time is a good time for a nap".

"Do you want me to come with you?".

"Yes please, as long as I'm with you I'm okay". Mingyu's comment made Wonwoo smile and kiss the younger's cheek before standing up and walking them both to his room. Wonwoo just decided to leave the empty bowls on the bench, he said to Mingyu that he will just fix them up later after their nap.

Mingyu dived straight on the bed and ending up bouncing a little from impact, he didn't bother getting under the blanket, not until Wonwoo suggested that it would be much comfier than just being on top. Wonwoo followed in next and Mingyu curled up right next to the elder, throwing an arm over his waist and resting his head on Wonwoo's shoulder.

"Hey Wonwoo" Mingyu started.

"Yeah?".

"I think I'm pretty happy spending my time with you like this, I quite like it".

"Me too Mingyu, and Gyu?".

"Yeah?".

"I think I would be quite happy if we were boyfriends too".

"What a coincidence! Me too!" Mingyu giggled, sealing the deal with a kiss.

And that's how the pair finished the rest of the day together, curled up next to each other while sharing soft kisses.

 


	6. Warm - Chanshua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan finds comfort in Joshua after one hell of a bad night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've posted a chapter but I hope I can post more frequently.

Chan stumbled into the kitchen still half asleep and fumbled to get a glass of water. Once Chan had poured himself a glass, he leaned against the cupboards and slid his back down them and sat on the kitchen floor. Tears were threatening to fall, but Chan refused to let himself cry, in fear of his other two roommates hearing him.

Tonight was one of those nights where Chan’s body refused to let him sleep. Before moving into a new apartment with Joshua and Jihoon, Chan used to go to his brother, Jeonghan for comfort. While Chan moved to the city, Jeonghan stayed back at home, willing to help his mum out for a bit more before moving out officially himself. Chan met his current roommates and friends through Jeonghan, and when he heard they were moving to Seoul, he kindly asked if he could come with. Joshua and Jihoon knew Chan the longest out of their friendship group and accepted pretty quickly, knowing the younger one wouldn’t be a nuisance.

Chan had yet to tell Joshua and Jihoon about these sleepless nights he has been having. He knew they wouldn’t judge, but Chan always feared for the worse and occasionally thought that they would think that he was making this all up. He was gonna tell them soon, he just didn’t know when.

At this time off the night, Jihoon was probably no doubt still awake, he rarely ever goes to bed before midnight, it’s now just after 2 am. Joshua was still asleep, or atleast Chan thought so. When Chan got home from class, Joshua was asleep on the couch with a empty cup of tea and a textbook in hand still. He sent the elder one to bed at 8. He knew how exhausted the eldest one was, and made him sleep much earlier than usual.

Joshua walked in the kitchen with hair sticking everywhere, while Chan was still sitting on the floor staring off into space. Joshua sat down beside Chan, which made the younger snap out of his daydream. The cup that was still in Chan’s hand was placed on the floor, and that hand was taken into Joshua’s, fingers intertwined.

“You okay, Channie?” Joshua asked the younger one softly.

“I just want to sleep, but no matter how hard I try, I just can’t fall asleep.” Chan spoke, resting his head on Joshua’s shoulder.

“Has this happened before?” he questioned the younger one. That question had pushed Chan over the edge and he started to sob. Joshua let go over their hands and enveloped the younger one in a hug. Chan wrapped his arms around the others’ waist and cried into his shoulder.

“I’m so tired, I just want t-to sleep” Chan stuttered in between sobs.

“I know Channie, you’re okay” Joshua spoke trying to calm the younger one. He began to run his hands up and down Chan’s back, in an attempt to soothe the smaller man. The sounds the younger one made absolutely broke his heart, he just wanted his Chan to be okay.

Jihoon walked into the kitchen with messy hair, red eyes and a concerned look on his face.

“Is Chan okay?” Jihoon asked Joshua.

“Does it look like I’m fucking okay!?” Chan spoke sourly butting into the conversation. It took a few seconds to realise what he said, which made more tears fall from Chan’s face. Jihoon kneeled down beside Chan and rested a hand on his shoulder, massaging it slightly.

“It’s okay Chan, I know you didn’t mean it. Just know that I’m always here for you”.

“I know”.

Jihoon stood up once he kissed the top of Chan’s head. Chan was like a little brother to him, he really did care for the younger, even if he showed it in the most subtle ways, he just wanted the best for him.

“I’ll be in my room if you need me, please look after him Shua-hyung”.

“Now you go rest Jihoon, I know you need the sleep. I’ll look after him, Channie will be okay”.

Jihoon went back to his room, and Chan still stayed in Joshua’s arms. Chan had calmed down a lot since Joshua hugged him. Chan’s eyes were dry and tired, and his body was more exhausted than before. Chan was pretty much curled up in Joshua’s lap, the pair didn’t mind at all.

Joshua and Chan were actually pretty touchy with each other. They always share skinship with each other, they also fairly often have movie nights and cuddle a lot. Jihoon sometimes joined in, but not as often as Chan did.

“I’m sorry for keeping you up Hyung. I know you are exhausted as well, you deserve rest too. You shouldn’t have to stay up for my dumb ass”.

“Hey look at me” Joshua spoke grabbing the sides of Chan’s head to look at him directly. “I would stay up forever with you if I could. I want to stay up with you. I’ll stay up every night just to make sure you’re okay”.

Chan looked straight at the elder’s face, he knew that Joshua truly meant what he was saying by the look in his eyes.

“There is far more important things to worry about than me, Hyung” Chan said looking straight down, not wanting to make eye contact after what he just said.

“You are the most important person out there Chan, you deserve the absolute world and I’m gonna make sure you get it”.

Those words made Chan’s heart skip a beat. Chan squeezed Joshua, and Joshua squeezed back. The two still being in each other’s arms.

“Thank you Hyung, I love you so much, thank you for taking me under your wing. It means a lot”.

“I love you too, you know I would do anything for you Channie. I did promise your brother that I would look after you, and I’m gonna keep that promise. I really care for you Chan” Joshua said, kissing Chan on the forehead.

Joshua let go of the hug and stood up, he placed his hand out for Chan, which Chan happily took, and stood up himself. Chan placed his almost forgotten cup of water in sink after taking a few more sips. Joshua dragged Chan to his bedroom. Joshua layed down on his bed first and gestured for the younger one to come lay down beside him. Chan rested his head on the elder’s chest, and a place an arm over him as well. Nearing winter it was getting colder, so the two cuddled to get more body heat, as well as the blankets were pulled up over the both of them.

Joshua started to run his fingers through Chan’s hair, that was another way to relax the younger. Chan’s hair was a very faded pink. Joshua absolutely loved the younger’s hair, although it was a bit of a shock when Chan first came home with pink hair. The elder still thought that Chan was handsome either way.

“Hyung?” Chan asked out of the blue.

“Yeah?”.

“Earlier when you asked if these nights happened before, they don’t happen every night, I don’t know why but they happen randomly and when they do, I lay wake pretty much all night because my body just won’t sleep” Chan explained.

“When you have these nights come to me. I’ll keep you company, and as I said, I will stay up all night with you if I have to, I want to help Chan”.

“Really?” Chan asked looking up at his hyung’s face.

“Really.”

“Ah thankyou hyung” Chan said, kissing Joshua on the cheek. Usually that was a act neither of   
the pair did, so both boys turned pink in the cheeks. The pair went quiet, not saying anything for a couple minutes till Joshua spoke up.

“Does Jeonghan know about these?” Joshua asked out of curiosity.

“Yeah he helped me when these nights happen when I was back home, he doesn’t know they are still happening though, I’ll tell him about them when I next see him”.

Not many people know, but Chan is Jeonghan’s adopted brother. Chan was 8 when he was adopted into the Yoon family. The Yoon Family had decided to adopt a child since Mrs Yoon was unable to have another baby after having 2. They thought that adoption was best and wanted to give a child a home. Jeonghan became an important role in Chan’s life. Jeonghan was that older brother figure than Chan never had, he was so thankful for the elder. Chan was also thankful that the family had taken him in as their own child.

When Chan had told Jeonghan about this nights, Jeonghan wanted to help him no matter what. He offered to help him as he felt it was his duties as an elder brother. Jeonghan was also a very accepting person. When Chan came out to him a few years ago Jeonghan could care less, he just wanted his little brother to be happy and if that was with a man then so be it. Chan had also told his brother about his crush that he has had for while. Till this day Jeonghan is the only one that knows Chan likes Joshua.

Chan has liked the elder for a while now. He met him 3 years ago when he was 16. Jeonghan never really brought his friend’s around home, but this time their parents and their younger sister was gone for the weekend, while Jeonghan and Chan stayed home. Chan was originally going to just spend the whole weekend in his room playing games, but Jeonghan invited him into the loungeroom to watch movies with him.

Now Jeonghan wasn’t the type to bring every person his age to his house to party, he was very much the opposite. That weekend he had only invited Jihoon and Joshua over for the weekend. Chan got along very well with both of them, but was very much intrigued by Joshua. 

Chan ended up seeing Joshua a lot more after that, and they even had hangout sessions without Jeonghan or Jihoon. And somewhere during those three years he developed a crush on the elder one.

“Earth to Channie!!” Joshua said waving his hand in front of the younger’s face.

“Huh?”.

“You zoned out, what were you thinking about?”.

“Nothing” Chan simply said “Let’s just sleep hyung”.  
“If you say so Channie, sleep well” Joshua said kissing Chan on the forehead once last time before drifting of to sleep with the younger one still in his arms.

Chan will tell him soon. He just doesn’t know when soon is. He soon fell asleep not long after Joshua did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like this book? Comment if you think a certain area needs to be improved.  
> Also if you have any requests lemme know, I'll take requests for a bit.


	7. Lean on Me - Gyuhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon just needs some comfort, and that's exactly what Mingyu is going to give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note, this one shot (two shot) has teacher!jihoon in it, and I'm not sure what Mingyu does, but he does something tho.
> 
> -
> 
> also I kinda suck at updating, oh well

Friday nights were Mingyu and Jihoon’s night. They would always have that night reserved for each other. During the week the pair would usually just cuddle up on the couch at either’s apartment for the night after work too tired to do anything but snuggle with each other.  
This Friday Jihoon called Mingyu to say that he just wants to stay in again tonight. He didn’t explain why, but Mingyu could just tell Jihoon wasn’t feeling great. No matter how their day went they would still spend the night with each other.

Jihoon arrived at Mingyu’s a little bit after six, in one of Mingyu’s hoodies and just a pair of sweatpants, and of course his favourite pair of black slides. Mingyu greeted Jihoon at the door with a hug and a kiss on the lips which Jihoon accepted, not wanting to push his lover away despite his current mindset and mood. They walked to the kitchen were Mingyu was cooking dinner.

“Hey baby, what are you making?” Jihoon asked wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s waist, resting his head on the taller’s chest.

“Just some spaghetti and meatballs, I was too lazy to do anything fancy, so I hope this is okay” Mingyu replied wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s shoulders.

“Anything you make is more than okay, it’s perfect” Jihoon mumbled.

“You say that about my food all the time”.

“I’m only saying the truth Gyu and you know it”.

“Are you sure you’re not wanting to just praise me, maybe I should start praising you Jihoonie” Mingyu giggled before continuing “Hyung you are the most handsome man alive”.

Jihoon’s cheeks began to warm up, so he started to hit the younger’s chest “Stop it Gyu”.

“And you are the best teacher in the whole world, as well as the best boyfriend in the world, and you are the-” Jihoon had cut off Mingyu by pulling his down by the neck and kissing him.

“Look what you did to me” Jihoon spoke after breaking the kiss. He took one of Mingyu’s hands and rested it against his cheek, Mingyu felt the warmness of his cheeks

“I’m making you blush baby, aw” Mingyu drawn the ‘aw’ out really loudly and made Jihoon hide his face in Mingyu’s chest.

“Get back to finishing dinner, you loser” Jihoon advised, kissing his cheek before going to sit at one of the kitchen bench stools. But Jihoon didn’t sit long as he went straight back into Mingyu’s embrace a few minutes later. Mingyu did successfully finish dinner even with a koala attached to him.

Usually they eat on opposite sides of the table, but Jihoon wanted to sit right next to Mingyu. Mingyu also noticed that this wasn’t something Jihoon usually did. Now it’s probably just normal for some couples to sit on the same side of the table but Jihoon never did. Jihoon was pretty much at his side ever since he arrived that evening, so Mingyu assumed that something really bad happened today. Mingyu also didn’t mind the clinginess, he just wanted his love to be okay.

After they cleaned the dishes they sat on the couch and and cuddled each other. Jihoon was curled into Mingyu’s side as a blanket was placed over the two. And on the tv was some renovation show that Mingyu was currently into, and Jihoon happily agreed to watch it as well.

“Hey Jihoon, is everything alright?” Mingyu questioned the other.

“My parents made an unannounced visit this afternoon. They found out I’m still with you”. As soon as Mingyu heard that he shot straight up, suddenly understanding exactly what Jihoon was feeling.

“They still don’t agree do they?”. Jihoon just shook his head, tears threatening to spill.

“They saw your pile of clothes that I folded sitting on the couch, and got really mad so they yelled at me” Jihoon explained fumbling with his fingers, Mingyu noticed and took his hand and intertwined their fingers making the other relax slightly. “They’re not even against me being gay, they just really hate you…. And I don’t know why”.

The barrier that Jihoon set up to make his tears from not falling, fell, and the smaller man was now sobbing into Mingyu’s arms.

“Baby, it’s okay. I’m here, you’re here, we’re both here” Mingyu spoke softly rocking the other one in his arms. 

“I just want t-them to accept who I love. I love y-you and I don’t want to let you go” Jihoon sobbed, curling more into a ball. Mingyu just kept rubbing his back in comfort.

“I’m sure one day they will accept me”.

“I just want them to accept you now. It hurts, it honestly hurts so fucking much” Jihoon’s tears were now somewhat falling heavier, making Jihoon feel so tired and just completely done. Mingyu’s heart was absolutely breaking in pieces, he absolutely hated seeing Jihoon like this. Jihoon rarely shows this side of him at all, not wanting to look vulnerable in front of his boyfriend.

“You know that I’ll never leave you right? I’ll stay here, right beside you to help you as much as I can” Mingyu whispered into the other’s ear. Jihoon just squeezed Mingyu into a tight hug.

“I love you” Jihoon whispered and said the same three words for the second time that night.

“I love you too”.

Later that night when Jihoon was curled under the blankets with Mingyu is his bed, Jihoon couldn’t help but feel extra thankful he ended up with a guy like Mingyu. A pretty much completely opposite guy, becoming the love of his life. Jihoon reached for Mingyu’s hand, which the other happily let him intertwine their fingers together.

“I’ve been trying not to be afraid of showing you this side of me, Mingyu, it’s hard but i’m trying”.

“I know baby, and I’m so proud of you, so proud”. Jihoon leaned up and kissed Mingyu on the lips firmly, Mingyu could feel the love Jihoon was giving him through the kiss, so he kissed back harder. Once the two separated Mingyu spoke again. “I noticed today that you said you love me twice, it felt nice hearing it again”.

“I know you like hearing me say it, and I’ve been wanting to say it more. You know I mean it right?”.

“I know you mean it. You don’t have to say it all the time if you don’t want too. I’m not gonna force you into anything you don’t want to do”.

“Ah Kim Mingyu, You really like doing this to my heart don’t you” Jihoon slapped Mingyu’s chest lightly, looking at the younger who had a massive smile on his face. “And I just want to say that you and the kids are honestly my favourite people in the entire world, thank you for make me want to continue on”.

“It all good Jihoonie, you know I would certainly do anything for you, and those kids, they definitely look up to you so much. You really are the best teacher in the world. Now let’s sleep, you need rest” Mingyu said kissing Jihoon softly on the top of the head.

“Promise you’ll still be here in the morning?”.

“I promise”.


End file.
